A union of two lovers
by Meryl Lee
Summary: to all those that love the heero and relena pairing lime content REUPLOADED


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam and won't in the future. Alternate timeline, scene taken from one of my other fanfic (The way that it has to be).   
  
  
A union of two lovers  
  
  
Heero had found a spot to enjoy the earth up close. It had been a few years after the war and he finally got the chance to settle down in an era of total peace. He left he apartment and decided that he needed to find his "spot" where he could sit and think about many things.   
  
  
His apartment was several blocks away from the beach, where he had met her. Heero decided against that spot even though he knew that would be a great spot to sit and relax but that would remind him too much about her.   
  
  
So he decided to take a different direction. Thus reaching to his current spot right now. He had made it to an opened field that had white daisies all around. However this spot was closed to the public. There was a barbed fence wired all over it. But that wouldn't stop him.  
  
  
  
He climbed over the obstacle before him. Heero walked around silently and decided that any spot was just as good so he sat down near a tree.   
  
  
  
"Relena…" He still thought about her even after the war, he couldn't understand why he stayed on earth. He should have gone back to the colonies, his homelands. The Japanese pilot decided that he would stay after all, not because of his job as a Preventer he could have easily had done on the colonies, he had a secret motive.  
  
  
What motivates the Gundam pilots to the max? All the Gundam pilots throughout the war maintained a sense of pride and dignity, their integrity put to the test almost everyday of the war. They all had their motives and the desire to carry on for one reason or another.   
  
  
With Duo Maxwell he had to repay those that he had taken from when he was younger. Trowa Barton was fighting for his sister, Catherine and for his home that he was to go back to, at first he didn't have any motives but Catherine changed that fact. Quatre Rarbaba Winner was fighting for his family and to have a sense of belonging coming from an extensive family, he didn't feel like he belonged. That is a different story to tell. Then there was Chang Wufei he was also fighting for the colonies and for his wife that had died in battle protecting him and the colony, he had vowed justice was to be brought on her behalf.  
  
  
Then there was Heero Yuy the most efficient pilot out of the five, his motives were unclear until the end for the final battle. His motives were to protect the earth sphere and Relena Peacecraft formerly of the Sank Kingdom.   
  
  
The war was over Heero felt like he was missing something, out of all the missions that he had completed none had the same satisfaction of protecting Relena Peacecraft. Heero knew that something was happening to his emotions something that he was not yet use to.   
  
  
Heero seemed to be enjoying the field of daisies and laid on his back looking up at the clear blue sky, the same colour of a certain princess' eyes in different lights. Those eyes of Relena always fascinated him, they looked liked different colours in different lighting.   
  
  
Who was he kidding? He had given up the chance when he had walked away from her when she was giving that speech. That last time that he was looking out for her.   
  
  
He closed his eyes just for a moment and let out a sigh.   
  
  
Relena was walking along her route, this was the usual spot that she went to when ever she got the chance and the time to rest and regenerate. She walked through the fences' small opening and made sure she didn't rip her dress like she had done a few times before.  
  
  
It was a field of white daisies, it seemed liked these daisies never would die and always in bloom. Just like her love for a certain Perfect Solider.   
  
  
She walked slowly until she saw a figure lying on the field. She knew who it was, it was Heero, and it was unmistakable.   
  
  
Relena considered running away, but what was the point? Besides she wasn't the type to runaway from a problem. She walked up to him and stared at him.   
  
  
The ex queen of the world decided that she would make daisy chains like she always had done. She made them in silence and every so often she would look over at Heero.  
  
  
Relena finished two necklaces and two crowns. She places the crown on Heero's head and looked out to the field. All she had to do now was wait and place the necklace on Heero when he woke up.  
  
  
Heero was awake ever since she had placed the daisy crown chain on his head. He didn't want to disturb her or embarrass her by waking up at that moment it was such a tender moment. He would cherish it for life, he didn't know why that he was going to do that.  
  
  
The ex Gundam pilot opened the edge of his eye and saw her back. He didn't know what to do, he sat up and touched her back lightly. She shuddered under his touch.  
  
  
"Heero…" Relena said softly and slowly turned around. Heero couldn't help but stare at the magnificent creature before him. She held the daisy chain in her hand and placed it over his head, now her mission was complete.   
  
  
"Relena…what are you doing here?" Relena looked at him and smiled lightly and said "I come here all the time." She laid on her back and stared at the sky. "I see. Why did you make me these?" He was holding up the daisy chain.  
  
  
She looked in his direction and said, "I wanted to. You're my protector for always right? Think of it as a token of my love." Heero stared at her and took in what she had just said to him. "Huh?" Relena closed her eyes and said, "My love for you as a human being surpasses any obstacle. I know that doesn't make any sense at all but…"  
  
  
Before she could finish he had planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and said, "That was the last thing that I was expecting from the perfect solider." She sat up facing him and kissed him again on the mouth. Heero returned the kiss and started to kiss her delicate neck.  
  
  
His hands were gentle, each caress an experience of fire and love. She soon needed no gentleness and showed him that with her hands. And so they became lovers in honesty. The two shared that mystical union as something that neither would forget easily. The two lovers made love all day long.  
  
  
When the sun was setting, finally one of them spoke. Relena was lying on Heero's chest and said to him, "Are you going to run away from me Heero?" Heero looked down at her and couldn't believe what his beloved had just said to him.   
  
  
"I promised I'd protect you. I can't do that if I'm dead right?" Relena nodded. Heero continued, "Well being away from you is like being dead." Relena stared at his cobalt eyes. "Heero you're amazing." "Look who's talking." Relena nodded and said, "Didn't we say the same things in space?"   
  
  
Heero smiled and said, "You remembered." She nodded. Relena started to get dressed, as did Heero. He couldn't help but watch her, every delicate move like a swan. Her body was like a Greek goddess' with curves just on the right place, and her breast weren't too big or too small they were the right sized Heero had concluded. She realized that he was staring and said playfully, "Heero, don't." He gave her a confident grin, and looked away not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
Relena and Heero walked hand in hand to the barb fence and didn't know how Relena had gotten through until he saw a little crack and saw that she could fit through. He nodded at her and she slipped through the crack and Heero climbed over the fence like he had done before. His shirt got a rip in it while he was climbing it.  
  
  
"Heero your hurt, that brings back memories." Heero nodded and said to her, "It's nothing." And continued to smile at his lover. "Relena let's go." She looked at him and said, "Where to?"   
  
  
"I dunno but it will be somewhere important." Relena looked confused and nodded slowly. "Don't worry Relena nothing is going to happen to you I promised remember?" She took his arm and held it tightly saying softly almost too soft that he couldn't hear, "Heero you're mine forever." he had to read her lips to understand what she had said to him.   
  
  
Heero didn't say anything because he knew it was true. In turn he mouthed, "Relena I love you." The two lovers walked in silence enjoying the last moment of the day, in each other's arms.   
  
FIN  
  
  
Meryl Lee  
  
  
AN: …REVIEW, if you want a sequel.   



End file.
